


Excerpts from the Annals of King Tarrant I, the Conqueror

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Spitefix [3]
Category: DragonCrown War Cycle
Genre: Annals, Fix-It, Single Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Months in this setting have 39 days
Series: Spitefix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143023





	Excerpts from the Annals of King Tarrant I, the Conqueror

**Author's Note:**

> Months in this setting have 39 days

_On the 24th day of the Month of Turic in the Year 1296 of Oriosa, at Fortress Gryps, did the claimant Prince Scrainwood of the House of Deuteron raise his foul hand against Ser Tarrant Hawkins, whereas Ser Tarrant did raise his hand against Scrainwood and slay him with his sword,and by the power of concur became Crown Prince of the Land._

_On the 33rd day of the same did Prince Tarrant arrive in his town of Valsina and raise the banners of House Hawkins, and his father and brothers did swear him fealty eternal.  
  
_

_On the 18th day of the Month of Jhelom did Prince Tarrant set his course for Yslin._

_On the 2nd day of the Month of Kedyn did Prince Tarrant set his banners before Yslin, whereon King Augustus IV Deuteron did embrace Tarrant as his son and heir,and promise him the hand of Ryhope his beloved daughter. And on this day did the King strike Scrainwood from the Royal Annals.  
_

_On the 11th day of the same did the King convene a war-council,to set the future course of the war against Chytrine of Aurolan. Here did Eventine Elessedil,Ambassador of Sebcia,reveal the secret of the Power Stones,Chytrine’s link to the life of Men and Elves.  
_

_On the 15th day of the same was the first Stone destroyed at Novokursk._

_On the 16th day of the same were the second and third Stones destroyed by Elves,and the Army of Kedyn did march from Yslin._

_On the 20th day of the same did the army reach the Great Lake and cross it overnight._

_On the 21st day of the same did they make the Great Ride,coming to the marches of Aurolan. And the fourth and final Stone was destroyed._

_On the 22nd day of the same was the final battle against Chytrine. She called on her lover Scrainwood, not realizing on his death,and Prince Tarrant slew her on her throne in revenge for his companions.  
_

_On the 25th day of the same did the nobles hold the Great Council,and Aurolan was made an Oriosan colony._

_In the Month of Extild was the brief Yslini Civil War,against the supporters of Scrainwood. Many did flee on learning of his death,but some fought. They were shown the error of their ways,and surrendered in peace,but were attainted by King Augustus for the term of a generation._

_Also at this time did Prince Tarrant and King Augustus change the royal seat to Valsina,assuring the prosperity of that city. The urZrethi were granted the lands south of Aurolan as a colony._

_In 1298 were Tarrant and Ryhope married._

_In 1299 were the last dragons in Estine lands slain._


End file.
